Recent data suggests bedbug infestations (Cimex species) of human domiciles are on the rise. At least 92 species of bed bugs have been identified globally, of which at least 16 species are in the North American continent. Generally, bed bugs are parasitic pests with its hosts including humans and various domesticated animals. It is believed that bedbug infestations are becoming more problematic now at least in part because long acting, residual insecticides are no longer being used to keep bedbug populations in check. In addition, increased international travel and insecticide resistance have made bedbug infestations spread and made control with insecticides very difficult. In terms of scale, such infestations are of particular concern for hoteliers, cruise ships, trains, daycare facilities, and the like because of the business reputation risk posed by bad press or bad reviews. Other problematic areas tend to include nursing homes, barracks, dorms, hospitals, and various other forms of high density housing. Nonetheless, single family homes can likewise be impacted adversely.
Bed bugs feed on human blood. Thus, bed bugs are not merely unsightly, they leave ugly skin markings. However problematic this is for residential bedrooms, it is an even more serious problem for motels and the like. With respect to such commercial bedrooms there is more opportunity for external infection sources to bring bed bugs to the site, and should there be an unknown infestation which causes biting of customers before it is dealt with, there is a severe risk of customer dissatisfaction and adverse publicity, likely leading to a long term significant reputation loss.
There have been attempts to control bedbug infestation through applications of insecticidal chemicals to infected areas and materials (especially mattresses). This approach has some drawbacks. For example, it can expose those using a treated area or mattress too soon after application to odor or other undesired characteristics of the pesticidal chemical. Further, unless the chemicals are used regularly, without regard to whether an infestation is known to already exist (a procedure which will significantly increase costs), those sleeping in an infected area can be bitten before one knows to begin treatment.
Another reason for the increase in bed bugs is that pest control services more often nowadays use low toxicity gel-based pesticides for control of cockroaches, the most common pest in structures, instead of residual sprays. When residual sprays meant to kill other insects were commonly being used, they resulted in a collateral insecticidal effect on potential bedbug infestations. The gel-based insecticides primarily used nowadays do not have any effect on bed bugs, as they are incapable of feeding on these baits. One of the most significant problems in controlling bed bugs is the loss of the ability to use organophosphate pesticides which were very effective, followed by widespread resistance to the use of pyrethroid pesticides which replaced them.
There is, therefore, a need for insecticides that are safe for humans, animals and the environment that can be used to kill bed bugs and for safe and effective means to employ such chemicals.